


Home Sweet Home

by UniversesAdrien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversesAdrien/pseuds/UniversesAdrien
Summary: DISCLAIMER: THIS IS JUST A STORY, IF SOMETHING TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ. IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY NOR IS IT MEANT TO HURT NCT OR ANY OTHER ARTISTS.He went to work, believing that he'd come home to his husband and newborn child. He believed, and that's what counts, right?ORA short story of how Taeil was able to get out of bed after Taeyong... well... you know...





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yet another sad ass fuck story. Enjoy. Idk. Have tissues. Don't hurt me pls.

When Taeyong went to work that morning, he had a smile on his face and looked incredibly bright. He went to work, believing that he'd come home to his husband and newborn child. He believed, and that's what counts, right?

"Taeyong! You're going to be late again!" Taeil's voice rang through their home. Taeyong chuckled and picked up his suitcase, walking down the stairs as slow as he could. When he finally reached the bottom, he was met with an annoyed husband and an equally annoyed baby. Taeil tip-toed with the baby in his arms and pecked Taeyong sweetly on the lips.

"Hi, baby, and my other baby." Hyuck giggled as Taeyong blew raspberries on his cheeks. Taeil smiled and flicked his arm.

"You're going to be late, Moon Taeyongie. We'll be waiting for you when you get home." Taeyong nodded and rushed to get his keys before officially being out the door. Although, it wasn't long when he shouted out of the window.

"I love you both!" And waved excitedly.

That was the last time Taeil ever saw him smiling.

"Taeil, come on, you have to get out of bed, okay? I know you're hurting, so we'll take it one step at a time." Johnny whispered in the boy's ear. Taeil cried harder, curling up into a ball. He shook so hard that Johnny got even more concerned, giving Jaehyun a worried look. They both looked outside the bedroom door and saw Yuta playing with Mark and Hyuck, wishing that Taeyong could be there scolding Yuta to not give them sweets so early in the day.

"We miss him, too, and I know that our pain doesn't even compare to yours, but listen when we say that he would want you to get out of bed and keep living your life. It's not going to be easy, but you'll have help, Taeil. Okay?" Taeil slowly peeled the covers off him, eyes puffy and lips were swollen from biting them so much. Johnny stroked the hair out of his eyes and helped him sit up.

"Go take a shower first. You'll feel a bit better." Jaehyun spoke. Taeil glanced at the bathroom door, letting yet another tear flow down his cheek.

"Honey, I'm home!" Taeyong said when he placed his briefcase down and looked around the first floor for Taeil, and yet he couldn't find him.

"I'm upstairs!" Taeyong raised his eyebrow and rushed up the stairs, excitingly telling his husband about his day.

"You're not going to believe this, babe! I presented my project to the board of directors and guess what they said?" Taeyong looked around once more and still couldn't find him. That is until he went inside the bedroom.

"Tae, I'm pregnant."

"No, but close! Wait- What-"

"Babe, I'm pregnant," Taeil breathed out, holding not one but two positive tests in his hands. Taeyong's eyes brightened and twirled his husband around in excitement.

"Did he get out of bed?" Yuta whispered. Johnny nodded.

When the news broke out, Johnny and Jaehyun were the first ones to meet Taeil at the hospital. They saw the man sobbing loudly next to Taeyong's hospital bed, begging him to wake up and blaming himself for letting him go to work later than usual.

Taeyong was in a four-month coma, then suddenly, in the middle of the night, he passed.

"Taeyongie, I need you to know that I love you with my whole heart. You gave me the greatest gift anyone could ever have and made my life so much better, so please, don't go." Taeil spoke, voice cracking as his tears flowed freely down his face.

Taeyong fought and fought. He fought to stay alive for his husband and kids but in the end, he couldn't take it.

As their friends and family gathered around the bed, Taeyong's heartbeat began to fade. It was like a song on repeat, but Taeil never wanted it to end. He loved listening to it, burying his face in Taeyong's chest when he got nervous or excited about something random.

And that song was the best thing in the world.

Taeil kept Taeyong's hand in his, keeping his fingers on his wrist. He kissed his hand softly until they heard that annoying, deafening, high-pitched noise.

_Beep. Beep... Beep..... Beeeeep......._

"Taeil, I know it's hard, but Taeyong wouldn't like seeing you like this, okay? We'll take one step at a time." Johnny's voice was gentle, and Taeil was grateful that he wasn't going through this alone.

He slowly got up and strolled through the doors, before curling back into a ball. Taeil sobbed once more and didn't feel like he could feel happiness again. Jaehyun immediately ran to him and helped him sit on the toilet. He stroked the older's hair and helped him out of his clothes.

"How about a warm bath? Your body will feel relaxed." Taeil hiccupped and nodded. It took him a while to stop crying, but eventually, he did. He was able to wash himself up and play with the bubbles, the lavender smell filling his nostrils, reminding him of his husband.

"But why lavender? Why not a rose-scented bottle instead of a lavender one? Our house is already full of purple, Lee Taeyong." Taeil huffed, having both hands on his hips. Taeyong laughed whole-heartedly and simply pecked his cheeks.

"It's a relaxing scent, babe! And stop with the Lee Taeyong stuff, okay? I'm going to be Moon Taeil soon." Now that made Taeil giggle like a 15-year-old schoolgirl.

"Only two weeks left, Yongie!"

"Only two weeks left until we're each other's forever."

By the time Yuta finished breakfast, Taeil had already changed himself and even managed to change his small baby, Hyuck. The small baby was still in his pajamas, so of course, Taeil had to put on the cutest outfit.

Johnny turned his head and looked at Taeil dressed in a simple dress shirt with jeans that hugged his figure beautifully. His smile got bigger when he saw Hyuckie dressed in a striped blue shirt with black jeans and a yellow hat.

"Yuta just made breakfast, do you want to sit with us? Or I could set up a table in your room for you and Hyuck." Jaehyun said, bouncing Mark on his knee. Mark babbled and reached for Taeil, making grabby hands at the teary-eyed man.

"...I'm okay sitting here..." Taeil mumbled, taking Mark in his hands and balancing both of the babies on his lap. He could see how alike Mark was to Johnny and Jaehyun, hoping that dimples would come in his later years.

"Taeil, we met in the wildest way, but I wouldn't change it for anything. The moment I saw you, I knew that I had to marry you. I even told Johnny how amazing you were, and when I met you, I just wanted to be yours forever even more. I vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you throughout all our troubles, and look to you when I need protection. I promise to always be there to catch you when you fall, carry you through every threshold, and fall in love with you for all eternity. You're my soulmate, Moon Taeil, and that will never, ever, change."

"And it won't, even though you're with your mother now. I brought some lavender today. Donghyuck grew it in his garden. Did you know he has a crush on Mark? It didn't surprise me when he told me, though. I'll see you next week, okay? Sicheng and Yuta say hi!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhh...
> 
> Twitter: @/universesadrien  
Instagram: @/universesadrien  
Wattpad: @/universesadrien
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad.
> 
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
